1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of art of tools usable in the application and shaping of joint compound as is usually utilized in dry plaster wall interior construction. Many such tools, particularly hand tools, are in existence for applying tape over joint cement, for applying joint cement then over the tape, for applying corner beading to the convex corner formed by dry wall and other similar applications.
The present invention pertains to these tools by providing a means for shaping of joint compound immediately adjacent the apex of such convex dry wall corners. Normally a piece of corner beading is placed along this protruding corner. The corner beading normally includes a bead or enlarged protruding section at the tip such that joint cement may be generally and roughly placed on top of the laterally and rearwardly extending flanges of the beading to provide a smooth surface in contour with the surrounding compounded surfaces. The present invention provides a hand tool for easily and quickly smoothing the surface adjacent this protruding bead edge by contouring the joint compound in one motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The smoothing of hardened joint compound at the seams and corners of dry wall plaster boards is normally performed with a putty knife. Such knives are presently available in widths from 1 to 10 inches.
When a putty knife is used to contour the hardened joint cement adjacent a corner beading member it is necessary to make at least three strokes along the surface such that, firstly, the one side of the beading may be smoothed and, secondly, such that the other side of the beading can be smoothed, and, thirdly, such that the apex of the corner can be smoothed. This is a three-step process which is time consuming and often results in an edge which is not as smooth as is possible by the one stroke action when using the present invention.